Gargoyle
= Gargoyle = Unlike most demonic monsters, Gargoyles were created to be guardians by ancient wizards. For thousands of years spell casters have been looking for ways to protect their magical items and lost knowledge from their enemies, and as such they needed to hide behind more powerful people and deadly traps to stay safe. When these methods failed however they needed a failsafe. After years of perfection, These ancient wizards crafted large effigies of stone and spell which could launch blasts of fire at enemies that attempted to break into their lair, crafting these beasts to appear as dragons and other various monsters to scare away foes. However eventually their creators left or passed away, leaving the guardians to stand resolute. Even after their master's death they continue to protect lost treasures. Over the years, some Gargoyles have gained their own consciousness and have set out to make a name for themselves. Type: Construct (Monster, Demon) Hit Die: d8 Class Skills The creature's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are ' ' Knowledge (Arcana) (Int), Knowledge (dungeoneering) (Int), Fly (Dex), Diplomacy (Cha), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Martial Knowledge (Physical monster weapon) (Int), Craft (Int), Perception (Wis) ' ' A Gargoyle gains Skill points equal to 2+ int mod ' ' Starting Wealth: 3d6 × 10 hl (average 105hl.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 hl or less. Table: ''' '''Alignment: '''Gargoyles are usually the alignment their master was, however they often adapt the personalities and alignments of people they meet or depending on where they are, they are oftentimes neutral. '''Religion: Gargoyles worship the art of stonecrafting and sometimes they worship the ghosts of their dead creators as well as some Draconic gods. ' ' Other Classes: 'Many classes, especially spellcasters, get along with Gargoyles so long as the Gargoyle is part of their own team. Golems and Dark Knights are close to Gargoyles as they are kindred spirits. ' ' '''Evilty: ' *Evilty* Stone Statue: For every round in an encounter that you choose to not move, you gain a +1 bonus to armor class. ' ' '''Race: ' ' RACE •+4 Strength, +2 wisdom, -4 Dexterity • Large sized Construct (+30 hp) -1 penalty to Armor Class, -1 to armor class as well as attack rolls. +1 to CMB and CMD, -4 on Stealth Checks. •Speed: 20 feet Fly 30 (Average) • Darkvision out to 60 feet • +2 to Knowledge Craft, and Knowledge Arcana checks. +4 to bluff when pretending to be a statue • Automatic Languages: English and Japanese Bonus Languages: Any Repairs: '''The Gargoyle can be repaired using a Craft check that has to do with wood, stone, or metal. The craft check heals a number of hit points equal to the craft check and takes 1 hour for every 5 hit points recovered. '''Monster Weapon Proficiency ([http://www.d20pfsrd.com/basics-ability-scores/glossary#TOC-Extraordinary-Abilities-Ex- Ex])''' Gargoyles are proficient and can only wield physical monster weapons, unless they have reincarnated from a previous body that had the ability to wield other weapons. A Gargoyle’s weapon appears as a massive spike that it's fist morphs into. This deals 1d8 piercing damage and has a x4 multiplier. '''Magichange ([http://www.d20pfsrd.com/basics-ability-scores/glossary#TOC-Extraordinary-Abilities-Ex- Ex])''' As a free action, a Gargoyle can change into a horrid Heavy Pick. The Magichange lasts as many rounds as the Gargoyle’s Charisma Modifier, and when it ends, the creature returns to it's former self but is considered exhausted. The wielder must be unarmed and able to hold the pick when the gargoyle transforms. '''Gargoyle Pick Heavy Pick Damage: '''1d8 or gargoyle’s monster weapon, whichever is higher. '''Critical: '''20 x4 '''Damage Type: '''Piercing '''Weight: '''6 lbs. '''Techniques ([http://www.d20pfsrd.com/basics-ability-scores/glossary#TOC-Extraordinary-Abilities-Ex- Su])' Just like all classes, Gargoyles gain access to special techniques they can utilize to aid them in battle or day to day activities. At each level they gain 1 technique of any level they can perform. At the levels designated, Gargoyles also gain special Monster Techniques they can utilize to get an edge over their opponents. A Gargoyle Learns a monster technique at 3rd, 6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, 18th, and 20th level. These Techniques can be chosen from the Gargoyle's list of techniques highlighted with two (**). The Gargoyle must be able to perform techniques of the technique's level to learn it. There are many cases where monsters do not have enough techniques for every technique slot they have access to, in those cases, Gargoyles can instead choose another normal technique from it's list. A Gargoyle's relevant ability modifier is it's Strength. 'Freeze (Ex) At 2nd level, A gargoyle can hold itself so still it appears to be a statue. A gargoyle that uses freeze can take 20 on its Stealth check to hide in plain sight as a stone statue. Ability Boost ' Creatures gain Ability buffs at levels 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, and 14. The Ability boost is determined by what kind of creature it is. Gargoyles gain bonuses to Strength, Dexterity, and Wisdom. ' ''' '''Natural armor (Ex) Gargoyles have thick stone skin. As such they gain +1 Natural Armor at 1st level. Superior Natural Armor (Ex) Because gargoyles have learned to make their skin like Stone, they have also increased the durability of their bodies, and have learned to make themselves stronger over time. A Gargoyle gains an increase to it's Natural armor for every 2 levels it possesses (Max of +10 at 20th level). In addition, at every 4 levels it gains an additional +1 to it's natural armor (Max +5). At 10th level, this natural armor bonus is retained even when attacked with touch attacks. Energy Resistance (Ex) The Gargoyle gains resistance to some energy types from it's magical abilities. At the levels indicated, the Gargoyle gains resistance to two elements. These increase at the indicated levels. Versatile Attack (Su) At 4th level, You master the morphic ability of your hands and are now able to deal Piercing, Slashing, or Bludgeoning damage with your attack. Damage Reduction (Ex) The Gargoyle gains Damage Reduction overcome by Adamantine weapons as indicated on the table above. Superior Damage Reduction (Ex) The Gargoyle retains 1/2 of it's damage reduction (Rounded up) whenever a source would normally be able to bypass it. At Damage Resistance (Ex) The Gargoyle gains Damage resistance at the indicated levels. This Damage resistance is applied before damage reduction and cannot be reduced in any way other than by using a weapon built to destroy constructs or by one that specifically does damage against constructs. Spell Resistance ([http://www.d20pfsrd.com/basics-ability-scores/glossary#TOC-Extraordinary-Abilities-Ex- Su])''' A Gargoyle gains Resistance to magic powers starting at 14th level. The Gargoyle's Spell resistance is equal to it's hit dice +10. '''Improved Spell Resistance ([http://www.d20pfsrd.com/basics-ability-scores/glossary#TOC-Extraordinary-Abilities-Ex- Su])''' A Gargoyle's Spell Resistance is increased in power. 3 times per day, the Gargoyle can apply it's spell resistance to a spell or technique that doesn't normally allow spell resistance. '''Spell Bane ([http://www.d20pfsrd.com/basics-ability-scores/glossary#TOC-Extraordinary-Abilities-Ex- Su])''' At 5th level, A Gargoyle learns to better protect herself from the harmful effects of Magic. The Gargoyle gains spell Resistance 10+her Gargoyle class level, and the Gargoyle selects a single school of magic from the list of arcane magic schools. These schools are Abjuration, Conjuration, Divination, Enchantment, Evocation, Illusion, Necromancy, Transmutation, and Universal. When effected by a spell of that school of magic, you gain a +4 bonus to saving throws, a +4 bonus to armor class against those spells. At 10th level, you gain those bonuses to another school of magic. In addition, your bonuses to your first selected school of magic increase by +2. Additionally, if the spell should allow a save for half damage, or partial damage, you instead take nothing on a successful saving throw. if it was for partial damage you take 1/2 of the partial damage on a successful throw. At 15th level, you gain the bonuses to a third school of magic, and the second school of magic you selected gain the bonuses of the ability gained at 10th level. In addition, when effected by the first school of magic you selected, your bonuses increase by another +2. Furthermore you cannot critically fail your saving throw against spells of this school. If you fail a save against a spell of the school of magic that allows for half damage you take 1/2 damage, and if it was a save for partial damage you take 1/2 of the partial damage. At 20th level you gain the bonuses to a fourth and final school of magic that gain the abilities from 5th level. Your second School gain the abilities from 15th level, and your third school gain the abilities from 10th level. Finally, the initial school of magic you selected, your bonus increases by another +2, and you gain a +10 bonus to spellcraft checks to identify spells of that school of magic. If the spell allows for spell resistance, you are immune to all of it's effects, save for effects that would be beneficial to you, however if you still do not wish to be subject to them you do not have to be. '''Earth Spell Superiority (Su) At 16th level, you gain the ability to become immune to certain spells. You gain immunity to all spells with the Earth Descriptor. In addition, you are now healed by the following spells: Stone Shape, Transmute Mud to Rock, Stoneskin, Move Earth, and Flesh to Stone. If effected by any of those listed spells, you are instead healed for 10 hit points per level of the spell used (Max 90). ' ' Pazuzu (Su) ' ' At 20th level the Gargoyle reaches it's peak of mental realization and becomes a stone encased master of dark energies and chaotic destruction. Once per day as a standard action, Your size increases by one category, your height doubles, and your weight increases by a factor of eight. Your features shift into those of a cold and alien being of hellish invincibility. You gain a +6 size bonus to Strength. The gargoyle's armor bonuses become Natural armor bonuses for the purpose of it's superior natural armor. The Gargoyle's Spell resistance is increased by an amount equal to it's strength modifier and it is under the effect of a spell turning spell of it's same level. The Gargoyle's damage reduction becomes overcome by nothing, and it gains immunity to electricity. Once per encounter, The gargoyle can cast an empowered meteor swarm spell. This lasts one round per level. =Gargoyle Techniques= 1st-Level Gargoyle techniques—Magic Weapon, Acid splash, Daze, Dancing lights, flare, Shield, Mage armor, True strike, Shock Shield, Shocking Grasp, ** Flying Press 2nd-Level Gargoyle techniques—cause fear, chill touch, color spray, grease, magic missile, protection from good/law/chaos/evil, Bull's Strength, Divine favor, Aggressive Thundercloud, Defensive Shock ** Minimize 3rd-Level Gargoyle techniques—Greater Magic Weapon, deep slumber, dispel magic, displacement, haste, slow, magic circle against good/law/chaos/evil, Locate weakness, Litany of Defense, Call Lightning, Draconic Reservoir (Lightning or Acid only), Elemental Aura (Lightning or Acid only), Lightning Bolt, Lightning Lash, Sheet Lightning, Storm Step, **Soul Eater 4th-Level Gargoyle techniques—Confusion, Contagion, Enervation, Ice Storm, Solid Fog, Shout, Deadly Juggernaut, Stoneskin, Stone Shape, Boneshatter, Greater Aggressive Thundercloud, Ball Lightning, Shocking Image, **Trance axe (MC), ** Burn Down 5th-Level Gargoyle techniques—Hold Monster, Magic Jar, Symbol of Sleep, Telekinesis, Wall of Force, Righteous Might, Rapid Repair, Call Lightning Storm, Lightning Arc, **Cannonball 6th-Level Gargoyle techniques—True seeing, Acid fog, Eyebite, mislead, repulsion, symbol of fear, Wall of Iron, Globe of invulnerability, Chain Lightning, Elemental Assessor, **Eruption 7th-Level Gargoyle techniques—Resounding blow, Finger of death, insanity, prismatic spray, spell turning, symbol of weakness, Harm, Jolting Portent, **Shocking Shock 8th-Level Gargoyle techniques—moment of prescience, prismatic wall, sunburst, symbol of death, whirlwind, Iron Body, Stormbolts, **Graviton Hammer (MC) 9th-Level Gargoyle techniques—Etherealness, Imprisonment, Meteor Swarm, Prismatic Sphere, Ride the Lightning, **Plasma Lorentz = Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Gargoyle Reincarnation